mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Vance Medici
Vincente "Vance" Medici is a character in Bully, and is a member of the Greasers at Dixmor Academy. Role in game Vance's first appearance is during Halloween, where he dresses up as a pirate. He doesn't play any role in the mini-missions, however, apart from being a potential victim, harassed by the Jocks. He appears regularly during chapter 3. He first is seen during "Bait", accompanying Johnny Vincent in the bike park. He continues to make minor appearances during the chapter 3 missions. During the mission "Wrong Part of Town", Jhonny leaves him and Norton Williams behind at the school to beat up Cornelius Johnston while the rest of the gang returns to New Coventry, but they somehow make it back to the Coventry in time to participate in the rest of the mission. During "The Rumble", he tells Jimmy that he knows where Johnny is, but he won't tell him. Jimmy then beats him up along with Lefty Mancini and Peanut Romano. During the events of chapter 5, after Jimmy breaks Johnny out of the Happy Volts Asylum, Vance is the one who relays the message that the Greasers no longer consider Jimmy a friend of theirs for some unexplained reasons. He gives Jimmy an errand to fetch coffee from the coffee machine. He also plays on the Bullworth Bullhorns football team. He also appears, wearing his pirate costume, on a small island in the bay in Old Bullworth Vale. As part of his costume, he carries a ruler in place of a sword. This particularly explains he supports rape culture. Vance will attack Jimmy on sight regardless of his respect with the greasers when he gets on the small island. But if Jimmy knocks him out instead, Vance won't be seen on the island again alone. Additionally, beating him up on the island earns Jimmy a pirate hat for his inventory. In "Cheating Time", Vance is one of the many students to buy test answers from Justin Vandervelde, along with Lucy de Luca. Quotes Personality and traits Vance is greatly concerned with his appearance, in particular his hair, going as far as to say when fighting: "Don't even think about touchin' the hair!", and considers himself very good looking, which he apparently is. His hair is his favourite topic of a conversation. His obsession with his hair is known by the other students. The other Greasers sometimes poke fun at him for it, and small talk claims they also tried to set his hair on fire once. Vance also seems to be high ranking among the greasers, but not respected at all. He frequently speaks for them when Johnny isn't around, and can often be seen with Johnny's lieutenants Norton Williams and Peanut Romano. In many missions he is paired up with Lefty Mancini, tho. Vance is bisexual and can be kissed by Jimmy. He is sometimes thought to be fully homosexual, but he has numerous speaking lines in which he is either taking an interest in girls, or is concerned with his image around girls. Trivia *Vance claims he sometimes just feels a little "too" sexy, exposing his quite obvious narcissism. *Vance does what he wants because being a pirate is free. He is a pirate! *His report card grades, as sometimes seen, are the following: **'Art': B- **'Science': C- **'English': C+ **'History': A- **'Math': D- **'Biology': F+ **'Chemistry': B- **'Geography': A **'Music': D+ **'Photography': F- **'Shop': A **'Home Economics': D- **'Gym': E+ Gallery Justin,_Vinice_and_Lcuy.jpg|Vandervelde offering the cheats for the test to Medici and de Luca for a price. Gord_and_Vinice.jpg|An artwork of Gord and Vance being together. Chat,_Duncan,_Bryce_n'_Vinice.png|Drawings of Chad, Duncan, Bryce and Vance. Medici.png|A faceshot of Medici. Vance_pirate_again.jpg|Vance as a pirate on a ship. Lucy,_Hal,_Vance.jpg|De Luca, Esposito and Medici about to fight. Category:Characters Category:Bully Category:Bullies Category:Italians Category:Americans Category:Cute people Category:Arrogant Characters Category:Slaves Category:LGBT Community Category:Liars Category:Mobsters Category:Short characters Category:Democrats Category:Good Looking Albatross